In a data center in which many servers are installed, an air-conditioning system is used for suppressing an increase in air temperature in an installation room such as a server room in which the relevant servers are installed, for example.
In a case where changes in measurement parameters (a temperature and humidity, for example) related to air conditioning are predicted and individual equipments (an air conditioner and an outside air conditioner, for example) of the air-conditioning system are controlled based on that prediction, it is easy to maintain a required environment.
The above-described prediction of measured values is performed based on previous measurement data. Therefore, in an aspect, the degree of accuracy of the prediction of the measurement parameters depends on the quality of the previous measurement data.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-152552 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-105779. Furthermore, Masatoshi OGAWA and Harutoshi OGAI, “Application of Large-Scale Database-Based Online Modeling to Plant State Long-Term Estimation”, IEEJ Transactions on Electronics, Information and Systems, Vol. 131 No. 4, P. 718-721, 2011, Shun USHIDA and Hidenori KIMURA, “Just-In-Time Approach to Nonlinear Identification and Control”, Journal of The Society of Instrument and Control Engineers, Vol. 44 No. 2, P. 102-106, 2005, and Anders Stenman, “Just-in-Time Models with Applications to Dynamical System”, Linkoping Studies in Science and Technology Thesis, No. 601, March 1997 are cited as non-patent literatures.